The Code Geass Plotline Compendium of Tyrant Overlord Killidia
by Tyrant Overlord Killidia
Summary: This is where the crazy Code Geass plot ideas that I thought about but didn't actually care for pop up. If anyone wants to adopt a story from this archive just PM me.
1. Plotline One

An unspecified location in Area Eleven, 2017 a.t.b.

A large yellow and blue humanoid machine sat in a large chair that seemed made for him inside a large room. In front of him was a large table and at the other end was a lion-based machine, one of his subordinates who was currently also sitting in a chair.

"So the reports from our spies were correct, Slash Beast?" The yellow humanoid machine said to the lion-based machine.

"Yes, General. Japan had been conquered by a superpower calling itself the Holy Britannian Empire and was renamed Area Eleven about seven years ago in this world. We've been here for only six years and many members of Repliforce including myself do not approve of what Britannia has done." Slash Beast said to the yellow machine.

"Humans oppressing other humans is nothing new. We cannot allow Britannia to completely subjugate Japan. As it stands now, the Japanese have been putting up a very resilient resistance to Britannian rule. Have you ever heard about Law Zero?"

"Law Zero? Are you referring to Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics? If there ever was a Law Zero, they would be called the Four Laws of Robotics."

"I was indeed referring to Asimov's Three Laws, but it would have been too much of a hassle to change things to include Law Zero. Now Law Zero states this: A robot may not harm humanity, or, by inaction, allow humanity to come to harm. Humanity is an abstract term, but a single human is concrete. The rest of the world opposes Britannia, particularly the Euro Universe. However, the Euro Universe is fighting a losing war against Britannia and we cannot be everywhere at once right now. What we need is an event where we can make our debut to this world."

A Green Knot Beret entered the room and said, "General, we have spotted the Sky Lagoon hovering above the Kagoshima Settlement. Also, someone from the Maverick Hunters wishes to speak with you."

"Bring the Maverick Hunter in here, soldier. I wish to know who this person is." General said to the Knot Beret, who saluted before leaving. Colonel came in and said, "Sir, we have a situation about the Viceroy's little project Code R. A group of Japanese terrorists have stolen it."

"Dispatch Web Spider along with the Special Forces. We cannot allow the Britannians to regain Code R and since it is probably a chemical weapon, we don't want the terrorists to have it either."

"Understood, General." Colonel said before leaving. General then said, "I don't think that the terrorists that stole Code R were connected to Him."

"Who are you talking about, sir?" Slash Beast asked.

"I was talking about a boy with raven-black hair that I last saw five years ago. I remember the look of hatred on his face when Colonel first brought the boy and his crippled younger sister to me. He thought that I was one of those 'Britannian bastards' that he swore to obliterate. It was when I first spoke to him that he realized that I wasn't a Brit. I ended up taking them in."

"So why do you not think the terrorists are connected to that boy, General?"

"Those terrorists were likely members of either the Yamato Alliance or the Blood of the Samurai, both of which are among the most racist of all the resistance factions fighting against the Britannian occupation troops. The black-haired boy and his sister only remained with us for six months, then they left for an unknown destination. A key difference between their arrival and departure was that the sister was no longer crippled when they left. Why was the sister no longer crippled, you might ask? Our medical officers performed some regenerative surgery on her legs about a week after they arrived and about five months later, she was as physically active as if she hadn't been crippled at all."

The Maverick Hunter, a red dragon-like fellow known as Magma Dragoon, came in along with Colonel and the red Maverick Hunter said, "The name's Magma Dragoon. I should tell you that a yellow-ish Reploid named Double decided to side with the Britannians. Maverick Hunter HQ knew that contacting you guys would mean a one-way trip due to the nature of the portal that you guys went through, so I ended up transferring to Repliforce. Problem is, I don't know where I'll be placed."

"You like to fight, so you'll be placed in the Main Army of the Repliforce. Does that work with you?" General said to Magma Dragoon.

"I'm alright with that."

"Good, because shit is about to go down."

 **A/N: Yeah, this crazy plot idea is Code Geass crossed over with the Megaman X series although this one is mostly set in X4.**


	2. Plotline Two

**A/N 1: I don't own anything in this story. They belong to their respective creators.**

 **A/N 2: You're probably wondering what the hell happened to 'Code Vesperia: Lelouch of Archadia' but I can answer that. I realized that I wouldn't be able to finish it and since it's a Code Geass-related one-shot I decided to ask myself 'Instead of deleting it, why not make it part of the fucking Plotline Compendium?' The answer I reached was 'Yes, I will make it part of the Code Geass Plotline Compendium.' Anyway, here's the old summary and enjoy.**

 _In an Alternate Universe where Terca Lumireis is divided between two hostile Empires, how will the fate of Lelouch Lamperouge and Yuri Lowell change?_

* * *

The breath of the soldier was visible in the chilly morning sky as he looked onward in the direction of Halure. It was rare for Archadians, especially soldiers on vacation, to even get this far during peacetime as the on-and-off nature of the war with the Zaphian Empire meant that their people had to return home once hostilities resumed, even if things were peaceful for only three days. This man was an Archadian soldier who served its Royal Family directly; he swore to protect the Archadian Empire and its citizens with his life when he joined the Archadian military. His name was Lieutenant Kaname Ohgi.

"It looks like the engines of war have not been here for two months now. Regardless, the intelligence that I gathered must reach Lord Lelouch soon. He has to be be somewhere in the Nor Harbor area last I checked from the Ilyccian spy network agent in Aspio." Ohgi remarked as he gazed upon Deidon Hold before heading back to Nor Harbor.

-Code Vesperia: Lelouch of Archadia-

Yuri Lowell was not a morning person. That was evident when he got woken up by a loud boom and he remembered that misfortune always seemed to follow him wherever he went. He didn't care if it was because of a curse or because the world seemed like it was out to get him. Mumbling about Fate wanting his head on a silver platter, Yuri pulled the curtain open and shielded his eyes from the sunlight as he rubbed them.

 _'Oh, not this again. That aque blastia better not be broken this time.'_ Yuri thought as he looked out and saw a stream of water heading down the roads of the Lower Quarter. Today was partly cloudy and Yuri knew that a chance of death was likely to hit anyone who even so much as pissed off a Knight that was already in a bad mood. Opening the door to his room and stepping out after getting his compact sword from the wall, Yuri decided to take a look and see what the hell the aque blastia was doing as Repede leaped out of Yuri's window.

"First the Knights caused some trouble yesterday and now the aque blastia is having issues again. I just have to be cursed." Yuri sighed as he walked towards the plaza. Repede whined as he walked with his master and Yuri replied, "Yes, I know that the Emperor doesn't care about us at all. It's not surprising since this is the man who claims that it's the natural way for the strong to crush the weak. All that did was validate the way the people of the Lower Quarter are treated by the nobility and the Imperial Knights."

Yuri absolutely loathed Emperor Charles zi Britannia, a sentiment that was shared by almost everyone in the Lower Quarter and most of the people in the Citizens' Quarter of Zaphias, the capital of the Zaphian Empire. There were many who hated Charles outside of Zaphias as well, the citizens of the Archadian Empire which controlled the entirety of the Yurzorean Continent and parts of Tolbyccia and Desier in particular wanted him to croak soon. Even here it was obvious that Zaphias was currently in a tenuous peace period with Archades, the capital of the Archadian Empire. The Guild Union in Dahngrest and non-Union guilds also despised Emperor Charles and did not allow Zaphian soldiers into Dahngrest. The newspapers detailed that no acts of war had been commited by 'the Barbarian Archadians' yet warned people that it was treason to aid any Archadian soldier that was caught within the Zaphian Empire's borders.

A quick inspection of the blastia revealed that its core was missing. Yuri suspected that someone stole it and asked, "Hey, has anyone seen the blastia core?"

Old man Hanks, who was tossing sandbags at the blastia along with several other able-bodied men, replied, "Oh drat, has it disappeared?"

"Yeah. The blastia won't work properly without the core. Who was the last person to work on it?"

"It was this Mr. Mordio guy or at least one of his associates from Aspio. I hear that he has a residence in the Royal Quarter right next to the Archadian Diplomat's residence."

"Should I return, it will be likely that I'll be leaving town for awhile."

"Take care, Yuri."

-Code Vesperia: Lelouch of Archadia-

An Archadian Gunner waited for the patrol to pass by the alley that he was in before he took aim and fired at the lead soldier. The silenced bullet found its mark in the back of the soldier's head and killed the Zaphian after penetrating through his helmet. Before the rest of the soldiers could find him, the Archadian Gunner had already fled from the alley that he used. The entire city of Nor Harbor went into high alert again and for good reason: For the sixtieth time in the month, a Zaphian soldier had been slain by an unknown assailant who was suspected to be an Archadian Gunner.

Ohgi was glad that he was currently wearing a blue tunic and khaki pants that signified that he was a carpenter as he entered the inn and came face-to-face with a Zaphian soldier who was in full uniform. Ohgi's bag contained his Archadian Military uniform and right now he needed to be careful with his words; It would not go well with Emperor Joseph Fenette if Princess Shirley's favorite teacher was captured by the Zaphian Empire before he got back to Torim Harbor.

"Hello sir and who might you be? The name's Tobias Roderick." the soldier said.

"Kaname Ohgi, sir. I'm a carpenter by trade." Ohgi replied.

"The city's in high alert again, Mr. Ohgi; another soldier was killed today. Poor Thomas Alexson, he was the sixtieth man to die here in Nor Harbor this month. Now the city is definitely going to be closed until the killer is caught and brought to justice. This criminal has been eluding us for about two months now. That's far too long that the scoundrel has evaded the Imperial Knights and City Guard for!"

"I hope he gets caught too; then again, it's not like the maritime restrictions will be lifted anytime soon. I'll see you around, Sir Tobias." Ohgi said before checking in at the inn counter and receiving a room. About ten minutes later, Tobias left the inn and went to Magistrate Ragou's Palace. Once inside, he went straight to an office room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ragou's voice stated.

Tobias opened the door and saw Magistrate Ragou looking at him expectantly while the Deputy Magistrate of Nor Harbor, Princess Nunnally vi Britannia, was busy dealing with more paperwork. Tobias then said, "Magistrate Ragou, Deputy Magistrate Nunnally, another Imperial soldier has been slain today. The assailant is unknown, but is presumed to be the same assassin who has been plauging Nor Harbor for the past seven weeks. As this was the sixtieth slaying of an Imperial soldier, the city is now in a state of high alert: nobody is allowed to leave until the killer is caught."

"Damn Archadians! Even though no boats are to leave port because of the weather, I can't enforce that decree because an Archadian fleet destroyed most of the Imperial Navy's ships that were guarding Nor Harbor and forced the survivors into port! Once word of this reaches Zaphias, I'm sure that Emperor Charles will resume hostilies with the Archadian Empire! By the way, who was the unlucky sod that the criminal offed this time?" Ragou replied.

"It was Thomas Alexson. I deeply apologize for this, Deputy Magistrate Nunnally."

Nunnally frowned at this information. Tobias and Thomas had been her childhood friends back when she first met them while she was just four year old. Having been raised as a member of the Zaphian Imperial Family, Princess Nunnally often interacted with other noble children and sometimes met with officers from the Imperial Knights. Flynn Scifo in particular was very kind to her and she saw him as a potential guardian when she met him when he made the rank of Captain due to his exemplary service during the most recent round of fighting with the Archadian Empire. "This city will soon be too dangerous for me to live in without fear of being killed. Once the killer has been caught, I want to return to Zaphias and talk with the Emperor about having me become the civilian leader of Deidon Hold." Nunnally stated.

-Code Vesperia: Lelouch of Archadia-

The military base of Fort Kenzalsky was a major location for the Archadian Empire as it was one of their main footholds on Tolbyccia. It was also located close to the fallen city of Caer Bocram and just as unfortunately the Zaphian stronghold of Heliord was just as close by. With the settlement being so close by, it would become easy to lay siege to it once hostilities resumed with the Zaphian Empire. Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh knew this well and he also knew that the current peace had been lasting for a bit longer than what it usually lasted for.

A subordiante of Tohdoh known as Captain Naoto Kozuki arrived in the Colonel's office and asked, "Are things going well, Colonel?"

"Yes, Naoto. However, I still think back to that day twelve years ago when a black-haired boy arrived at the gates of the fortress. I took him in and learned that his name was Lelouch Lamperouge and that he had been pursued by Zaphian forces. The next day, about fifty Zaphain Knights arrived with the intention of capturing the boy, taking him back to their capital, and driving us out of the fort. We repelled their assault and then sent the boy with two soldiers as bodyguards to accompany him to Archades. I haven't seen that boy since then but I did hear that before he temporaily left the Archadian Army Lelouch had risen to the rank of Captain." Tohdoh replied.

"Yeah, I was with him during my year in Desier and while with him I learned that when he was about three years old he and his newborn sister Nunnally were on their way to Zaphias along with their father, the former Archadian Diplomat Edward Lamperouge, when they got caught in an ambush. Lelouch and Nunnally survived and were taken in by the Zaphian Knights, but their dad passed away. Lelouch had his memories altered and the two siblings were then raised as members of the Zaphian Imperial Family up until Lelouch turned five years old and learned of his true origins as a member of the Archadian nobility from a scholar who had visited Archades, partially restoring his memories in the process of learning about where he and Nunnally were actually born. Lelouch tried to escape the Zaphian Empire with Nunnally, but he had to leave her behind at Halure due to pursuit from the Zaphian Knights and almost got caught himself at Nor Harbor when he managed to board an Archadian commerce vessel that left almost as soon as he got on."

"He obviously must have been too young to remember who had ambushed him and killed his actual father."

"That's exactly what he told me. He also said that during his stay in the capital of the Archadian Empire for the one year before he joined the Archadian Military as a Gunner, Lelouch met a green-haired woman that looked like she was seventeen-years old who fully restored his memories of his life before being taken in and raised as a Zaphian royal after watching his biological father die. His and Nunnally's mother Marianne Lamperouge is currently a widow and member of the lower nobility in addition to being a member of the Blessed Seamstresses guild, one of the many guilds that has the official support of the Archadian Empire. She has caught the eye of an Imperial Knight by the name of Jeremiah Gottwald and he is courting her at present. I myself only want for this peace to remain so that I can return home to my mother, my father, and my sister Kallen and hopefully help her win the heart of that noble boy Rivalz Cardemonde."

-Code Vesperia: Lelouch of Archadia-

As Yuri and Repede got closer to the gate to the Royal Quarter, they slipped into a nearby bush and overheard a Zaphian soldier say, "Hey, did you hear about the blastia malfunction in the Lower Quarter?"

A second soldier replied, "Yeah, apparently it broke and they're collecting money to fix it. The stuff they sold was barely worth one Gald, but we aren't even paid enough to afford a single Life Bottle at the end of the day."

The first soldier peeked into the bushes and noticed Yuri. "Yuri, what brings you here?" he asked

"Remember that blastia in the Lower Quarter? Well, someone stole the core and the last person to touch the blastia itself was Mr. Mordio or one of his buddies. I heard that he had a place here in the Royal Quarter." Yuri answered.

"Even though you left the Zaphian Imperial Knights a long while ago, Wedge and I saw Mordio go into his place a couple of hours ago. Isn't that right, Wedge?"

The second soldier then said, "Biggs, you really shouldn't be associating yourself with the likes of Yuri Lowell. He's caused so much trouble that Commandant Alexei currently has Yuri on a list of people that need to be constantly watched."

"Shaddup, Wedge! Anyways Yuri, I'm not gonna stop you from pursuing Mordio but he's no ordinary scholar." Biggs said as Yuri stepped into the Royal Quarter alogn with Repede. The dog went ahead to sniff out Mordio's place and upon arrival Yuri found the front door locked. The nearest window was locked as well, but the window next to it was wide open. Yuri slipped inside and checked the door at the back of the second floor. Seeing that it was locked, Yuri heard a door open and saw someone suspicious approach the front door. The person stopped in front of the door and held something in its right hand in front of it.

 _'The aque blastia core!'_ Yuri thought as he leapt down the first floor as Repede did the same and snagged a bag from the mysterious person, who immediately used a smoke bomb to cover his escape. Checking the area to make sure that the figure was indeed gone, Yuri then checked the bag that Repede snagged and found several goods that had been stolen from the residents of the Lower Quarter.

"Good work, Repede. But we still haven't gotten the blastia core back. How about you return these stolen goods to their rightful owners?" Yuri said. Repede barked and then left by leaping out through the open window. Yuri instead opened the front door and was immediately greeted with the sight of two familair Zaphian Knights in addition to Biggs and Wedge. One of them was lanky and tall with an out of place moustache while the other was short and chubby.

The tall knight then said, "Yuri, so you're the one behind this commotion!"

"I know he's poor, but breaking into an aristcrat's home? My my, how the mighty have fallen." the chubby knight said.

"Mordio ran past me and Wedge in a hurry after coming out of his place, Yuri. I tried to stop him, but he threw some sort of chemical agent at me to stop me from chasing him. I'm sorry." Biggs said.

"You did what you could, Biggs. Seems I have to deal with Tweedle A and Tweedle B in addition to you and Wedge." Yuri remarked.

"You don't need to worry about Wedge. I knocked him out real good." Biggs said as he pointed out to an unconscious Wedge. The soldier the drew his sword and said, "Abecor, Bakas, it's time that you assholes got off your high horses!"

"What the hell, Biggs!? And my name's not Bakas, it's 'Boccos' you dipshit! Also, my comrade is not called Abecor, he is Adecor!" the chubby knight shouted while Adecor shouted at Yuri, "Don't you dare call me that! And just what is a Tweedle anyway!?"

"Shut up and taste my blade!" Biggs said as he made a horizontal slash towards Boccos and knocked him into a wall while Yuri had used an Azure Edge to do the same with Adecor. Footsteps were heard and Biggs said, "Well, it seems we've attracted the Cumore Brigade's attention. Just let me arrest you and I'l make sure to help you escape later, Yuri."

"Agreed." Yuri said as he surrendered his weapon to Biggs and had his hands in chains as Cumore arrived with his men. "How typical of the Schwann Brigade. They can't even manage to catch a single lowlife." Cumore said condescendingly.

 **A/N 3: This idea is Code Geass crossed over with Tales of Vesperia with elements of Final Fantasy XII included such as the Archadian Empire.**


	3. Plotline Three

White Space, unknown location.

Suzaku cursed as he was deposited in a white space. Lelouch had somehow managed to throw him into a green portal that appeared on Kamine Island. The brown-haired Honorary Britannian had hoped that he could drag Lelouch to the Emperor and turn him in to fuel Suzaku's ambitions to become the Knight of One, but Lelouch put a stop to that by throwing him into the portal.

"LEEEEEELOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHHHH! I WON"T FORGIVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Tristain Academy of Magic, Courtyard, Halkaginia.

"Now then, has everyone summoned their Familiar?" Professor Jean Colbert spoke.

The whispers around him stopped and one Guiche answered, "Valliére-chan has not gone through the ritual yet, Colbert-sensei. In fact, she is the only second-year student who has not gone through the ritual yet." as he pulled out a rose.

Valliére-chan, the nickname that Guiche had given to Louise de La Valliére, had a tic mark form on her head as she expressed annoyance at him. Out of every student at the Tristain Academy of Magic, Guiche was the only one who did not call her Louise the Zero since she was unable to cast any elemental spell although she did get annoyed with him calling her 'Valliére-chan' or 'Louise-chan' or the various other nicknames he had for her. Louise then stepped forward and raised her wand before channeling her willpower into it.

 **"My name is Louise de La Valliére. Pentagon of the Five Elements. Heed my summoning, and bring forth... my Familiar!"**

A large dust cloud formed following the small flash of Louise's wand.

"Boo, no explosion." a random student shouted.

Immediately after the student said that, an explosion occurred. It was relatively small, but still strong.

"RURŪSHU! WATASHI WA ANATA O YURUSU KOTO WA ARIMASEN! (LELOUCH! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!)" a voice yelled from the dust cloud that formed from the explosion.

"It looks like you succeeded, Miss Valliére." Mr. Colbert said as he prepared to use a wind spell to get rid of the dust cloud.

 **"Sei Yo Ta!"** he called as he slammed his staff into the ground and caused a gust of wind to sweep by and drive the dust cloud away, revealing the Familiar of Louise. It was a boy dressed in white clothes who appeared to be two years older than her.

 **A/N: This story idea is a Code Geass/Familiar of Zero crossover. Only thing is, it's Suzaku Kururugi who gets summoned by Louise instead of Saito Hiraga.**


	4. Plotline Four

Lelouch could not believe what he was seeing. While going on a trip to Hokkaido, Lelouch had decided to hike up one of the mountains and found a tunnel about three fourths of the way up that led to a hangar. That hangar had a transport plane sitting inside of it even though there was enough room for three and there was a set of elevator doors on the left wall relative to the hangar entrance. Lelouch then entered the elevator and pressed a button that was marked B3. The elevator doors closed and descended to B3 and then they opened to reveal a room that had four empty pods in it and a pod that was occupied by someone. That someone had black hair and even though everything below the shoulders could not be seen Lelouch could tell by the person's cleavage that the pod's occupant was a female around seventeen or eighteen years old. Her eyes were closed and were it not for the fact that a monitor on the pod displayed her heartbeat Lelouch would have assumed that the woman was dead.

'W- what!? This can't be possible! Mother is alive!?' Lelouch thought to himself.

Lelouch's eyes then saw a computer that was near one of the empty pods. Checking it, Lelouch saw some notes and reports on the computer and decided to read them.

'Report 0032, Site Epsilon Commander Eisenhower, October 4th, 1998 A.T.B.

'Our first attempt at cloning a human failed. Although we technically succeeded in the nuclear transplantation of a clone born of a female Number subject from Area Nine four months ago, there were visible defects along with an invisible defect that led to the clone's death two months later. We must improve our methods soon even though the 97th Emperor outlawed the cloning of humans back in 1965 A.T.B. He gave a long-winded speech about the immorality of cloning humans even if they were Numbers, comparing it to some of the sins that led to the destruction of the biblical cities Sodom and Gomorrah.'

'Report 0144, Site Epsilon Commander Eisenhower, January 5th, 1999 A.T.B.

'We have just been approved for a visit from Empress Marianne vi Britannia. As per our agreement with Japanese Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, she is to tour the facility and inspect it tomorrow along with Kyoshiro Tohdoh. All cloning research is to cease for the duration of the trip and locked behind passwords and other protection. We have begun research with a religious expert on why cloning is bad; this alone can go without protection.'

'Report 0145, Site Epsilon Commander Eisenhower, January 7th, 1999 A.T.B.

'We narrowly dodged a bullet during the tour. One of the new guys almost blabbed out that we were doing cloning research and only his 'convenient accidental death by elemental chemistry' three minutes later in one of the laboratories prevented him from getting a second chance to betray our purpose. Her Majesty Empress Marianne commissioned us to do cloning research ever since she received something in the Imperial Court, but Tohdoh would never have approved of us and requested that we be shut down if he ever learned of what is truly going on here.'

'Report 0169, Site Epsilon Commander Eisenhower, August 5th, 1999 A.T.B.

'We have made a major breakthrough in and concluded our research on why cloning humans is considered immoral. Apparently while it can copy the human body perfectly, it cannot copy the human soul. The lack of a soul in the female Number's clone may have contributed to its death. Her Majesty Empress Marianne is at present pregnant though, so we cannot use her as a guinea pig even though her 'power' as she calls it allows her to transfer her soul from one body to another.'

 **A/N: I don't know how to finish this, so if anyone wants to adopt this I would recommend expanding it.**


End file.
